La noticia que cambio mi vida
by zairadbz
Summary: Goten cuenta como un día cualquiera, su novia Bra lo llama para decirle algo muy importante. ¿ Que sera esa noticia que cambio su vida ?   One-Shot


**¿ Qué hay ? bueno, pues aquí traigo una pequeña y emotiva historia de Goten y Bra. Espero que os guste! **

**Sólo decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del Increíble Akira Toriyama.**

Hoy, un miércoles como otro cualquiera, un día que aparentaba ser totalmente normal, se convirtió en el día que cambio mi vida.

Estaba tranquilo en mi oficina, trabajando tranquilamente como cualquier día de entre semana. Miro el reloj varías veces, en un par de horas puedo recoger y marcharme. De repente llaman a la puerta - Adelante - y en unos instantes mi secretaria entra en mi despacho.

- Tiene una llamada -

- Diles que estoy en una reunión, Gilda - no tengo ganas de hablar con pesados en este momento.

- Sr. Goten, es la señorita Bra Briefs -

Al escuchar el nombre de mi novia, se me dibujo una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

- Pasame la llamada -

Mi secretaria se retiro, y así pude hablar con Bra tranquilamente -

- ¿ Princesa ? - pregunte desde el otro lado de la linea.

- Goten, tenemos que hablar - el tono de voz que uso no me gusto nada, parecía muy preocupada.

- Bra, ¿ pasa algo ? -

- ... - no contesta.

- ¿ Bra ? - volví a repetir.

- Te espero en diez minutos en el parque central - dijo ella sin más.

- Pero... - no pude continuar, me di cuenta de que estaba hablando solo.

Al principio me dio miedo, pues esa famosa frase " tenemos que hablar " tiene un único significado, pero inmediatamente saque ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, como me iba a dejar Bra, yo sé que ella me ama al igual que yo a ella, seguramente tiene algo importante que decirme nada más. Sin pensar más en cosas negativas, salí antes de trabajar, ventajas de ser tu propio jefe.

Yo y Bra hace más de cuatro años que estamos saliendo juntos, tenemos una relación magnifica, envidiada por todos. Nos peleamos como todas las parejas normales, pero nunca hemos dejado nuestra relación desde que empecemos. Antes de salir con Bra, tuve otra relación duradera con Pares, estuve tres años saliendo con ella, hasta que me di cuenta de a quién pertenecía mi corazón. Tengo que reconocer que fue difícil sacar a la luz nuestro noviazgo, eran muchos los que iban en contra y muy pocos los que nos apoyaban. Pero aún así, conseguimos salir adelante.

Tengo que decir que desde hace un tiempo he pensado en sentar la cabeza. He fundado mi propia empresa de telecomunicaciones. Me he comprado un departamento muy amplio en el centro y tengo pensado pedirle matrimonio a mi novia. Sí, quiero casarme con ella, tengo 31 años ya es hora de que siente la cabeza. Lo hubiera echo antes, pero no me atrevía ya que mi novia es más joven que yo, pero ahora que tiene 21 años, creo que ya es hora de que demos el gran paso.

Llego al parque central dónde mi novia me había citado. Esta oscureciendo, el cielo está lleno de nubes, parece que va a llover. Miro a mi alrededor, no hay nadie, el parque esta vació. Me siento en un banco, esperando pacientemente la llegada de mi novia. Comienza a hacer frió, las hojas de los arboles se mueven de lado a lado, los columpios se balancean solos debido al viento, parecía como si fuera un parque fantasma. Pasan los minutos, y Bra no llega, ¿ le habrá pasado algo ?, un momento, la estoy viendo, sí, es esa que viene hacia aquí. Me pongo en pie al verla, ella se acerca a mí y me besa.

- Hola Goten - me saluda ella, pero acaso esta ¿ nerviosa ? - sientate, tenemos que hablar -

Yo obedezco y me siento, no me gusta nada la actitud de mi novia hacia mí, la noto extraña, no me mira a la cara. Ella también se sienta, mira hacia abajo, está de piernas cruzadas, y sus manos entrelazadas. Se muerde el labio inferior, pero no me dice nada, sólo mira al suelo en silencio.

- Bra - pronunció su nombre a la vez que le agarro por el mentón para obligarla a mirarme a los ojos - ¿ Ocurre algo ? - le pregunto con preocupación.

Ella no me responde, simplemente asiente con lentitud. Yo intento relajarme, pero me es imposible, no puedo evitar pensar que lo que va a salir de su boca van a ser las palabras más hirientes que me van a decir en la vida.

- Goten... veras, tú y yo llevamos más de cuatro años saliendo - me dijo ella con el mismo nerviosismo de antes - y te quiero asegurar que estos últimos años han sido los mejores de mi vida - a pesar de que sus palabras eran con buena intención, a medida que hablaba a mí se me partía el corazón - Goten, sabes que tú has sido el único hombre en mi vida -

No puedo evitar preguntarme si ahora ya no. ¿ Sera que ahora hay otro hombre ?

Ella me mira a los ojos directamente, esos preciosos ojos azules que en estos momentos me atravesaban el alma. Posa sus manos sobre las mías, y me sorprendo, está temblando.

- Goten... yo - ella quería continuar, pero no puede, pues comienza a llorar.

A mí me parte el alma verla así, verla llorar es algo que no puedo soportar. La abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo, pero sin dañarla claro. Dejo que se desahogue en llanto sobre mi hombro. Le acaricio la espalda y el pelo suavemente, como si fuera una niña pequeña. ¿ Por qué llora ?, en mi cabeza sólo cabe como respuesta la culpa.

Después de estar un rato abrazados, ella deja de llorar, y se incorpora de nuevo limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Princesa - con mi pulgar ayudo a Bra a deshacerse de los restos de lágrimas - sea lo que sea, lo entenderé - dije con mucho pesar.

Por mucho que me duela lo que me diga mi novia, yo lo aceptare y lo respetar, sólo quiero su felicidad.

Ella toma un largo suspiro, no sabe como decírmelo, cierra sus preciosos ojos y los abre casi al instante. Vuelve a cogerme de las manos, y hace algo que yo no me esperaba, me sonríe. Yo me confundo y a ella se le vuelven a escapar más lágrimas, pero un momento, no llora de tristeza, está llorando de felicidad.

- Goten... estoy embarazada - me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

En mi cabeza sonaba la que debía de ser la melodía del cielo, me sentía flotando, como si un mar de sensaciones me inundaran. No sabía que pensar, no sabía que decir. Estaba feliz, oh si que lo estaba.

Veo la felicidad escrita en el rostro de Bra, no puede sonreír más, está feliz igual que yo.

A pesar de que lo había entendido a la perfección, no pude evitar mirarla en confusión.

- Vamos a ser padres - me dijo ella como si quisiera hacérmelo entender - Vamos a tener un bebé - me coge de la mano y la posa sobre su vientre.

Emocionado, consigo sentir un pequeño Ki dentro de ella, era mi hijo, un trocito de mí. Quería hablar, pero era imposible expresar lo que sentía en palabras. Ella me mira feliz, pero sé que espera algo de mi parte.

- ¿ V-voy a ser p-padre ? - pregunté trabándome.

Bra asiente feliz, y yo no sé porqué comienzo a llorar también. Ella se emociona y me abraza. ¡ Dios voy a ser padre ! Voy a tener un hijo con la mujer que amo, ni siquiera vivimos juntos, pero da igual, pronto formaremos nuestra propia familia.

- Goten ¿ eres feliz ? - me pregunta sonriente la mujer de mi vida.

Yo asentí varias veces con la cabeza y me lance a besarla. Le di un beso lleno de amor, intentando expresar mis sentimientos a través de ese beso.

- Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo - le digo después de robarle otro beso - Pero todavía falta algo - ella me mira en confusión y yo sigo - Bra Briefs ¿ quieres casarte conmigo ? -

Mi princesa puso ambas manos sobre su boca, volviendo a llorar como una niña pequeña.

- Sí quiero - me contestó para después abrazarme fuertemente.

Comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente, rodee su minúscula cintura con mis brazos, ella me abrazo por el cuello. Sus manos no hacían más que despeinarme, y yo le acariciaba con sumo cuidado, ahora tengo que tratarla como se merece, como a una autentica princesa.

Nos sumergimos tanto en nuestro beso, que no nos dimos cuenta de que estaba lloviendo.

- Goten... - me dijo ella divertida, mientras yo no paraba de besarla.

- ¿ Sí ? - dije yo robándole besos cortos.

- Está lloviendo -

Yo miro hacia el cielo, y así confirme lo que mi novia dijo. Rápidamente me puse en pie y alze a mi novia en brazos.

- Goten, ¿ qué haces ? - me preguntó Bra en tono divertido.

- Estás embarazada, imaginate si te acatarras - le respondo yo mientras voy corriendo hacia el coche con mi novia en brazos.

- Pues un jarabe y listo -

- No podemos correr riesgos -

La subo en el coche y a continuación me subo yo. Nos miramos a los ojos y casi al instante nos volvemos a besar, no podemos controlar nuestra alegría. La llevo a casa, y paro mi coche enfrente de la entrada de Capsule Corp. Todavía estamos dentro del vehículo, y es que tengo muchas cosas que preguntar.

- ¿ De cuanto estás ? - le pregunto curioso.

- De seis semanas - me responde sonriente.

- ¿ Cuando se lo vamos a decir a los demás ?- le dije yo impaciente, estaba ansioso de compartir la gran noticia.

- ¿ Que te parece si mañana hacemos una fiesta en mi casa y se lo decimos a todos juntos ? -

- Genial - la besó una vez más, y mirándola a los ojos no puedo evitar decir lo que siento - Te amo -

- Yo también te amo Goten - me dice ella y me vuelve a besar con más pasión que antes.

Quién me iba a decir a mí, que mi vida iba a cambiar tanto de un momento a otro. Voy a casarme con la mujer que amo, y voy a tener un hijo. ¿ Podría ser más feliz ?, sinceramente no, lo tengo todo.


End file.
